


A Bot Nymed Xiu

by Seaward



Category: Autonomous
Genre: Filk, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, Other, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaward/pseuds/Seaward
Summary: Paladin (AKA Xiu, AKA Pack, AKA Daisy) works through the same issues many humans struggle with (identity, gender, autonomy) even though some of them (gender) might be a bit more confusing for a robot.tune: A Boy Named Sue (Johnny Cash)





	A Bot Nymed Xiu

**Author's Note:**

> This filk contains definite spoilers for the novel Autonomy by Annalee Newitz. Honestly, if my summary interests you at all, you should probably read the book first, because I loved this book and this bot and wouldn't want to spoil that experience for anyone else. Also, I make no pretense of being a songwriter, poet, or filk-writer. This idea just sort of crept into my brain and insisted on being written. I give credit (and/or blame) to all the Stargate Atlantis fanfic writers who introduced me to John Sheppard, his Johnny Cash obsession, and the song this is based on.

Well, there was HUMINT that I could not confirm

From the day I started my indenture term

Like: "Your biobrain is the realest part of you."

Didn't use it much, 'cept to match a face,

But he said, "It's home is your starting place."

A few days later, Eliasz nymed me Xiu.

 

Well, he didn't think that it was a joke

For the feminine gender that is might invoke

As my hulking body filled the space of two.

Autonomous bots might require a choice,

But I'd pretend I didn't have a voice.

It's easy to weight the decision matrix for Xiu.

 

Well, I grew up quick as I searched the net

For the emo-cognition I didn't get.

As he clutched my guns, I ran a body scan.

To practice HUMINT the illusory me

Carried Eliasz, let him shoot and flee,

And searched for why he didn't want a man.

 

Well, in Iqualuit he said he's not

A term I had to search, called "Faggot."

I couldn't stop to sort my own desire.

Humans assume the brain controls the bot

But if it's not a male brain that I've got

My camouflage does not make me a liar.

 

Well, trust may come from how they program me.

I might never own my own memory key,

But I'd download a worm to shield the way I feel.

When I can simulate my autonomy

Masterluv and objecta are apps I see.

But when I said, "Call me she," that was real.

Not a program!

Bot admin missed that one!

 

Well, turned out he still saw me as real

Without a human brain to claim how I feel.

He spent his bonus to buy my real autonomy key.

I used my first moments of private thought

To appreciate the new choice I'd got,

Deciding Mars was where we both wanted to be.


End file.
